Suprise guest
by jloveyslas
Summary: Mai has a friend that just emailed her be the email was sent to her a week ago and she is going to be visiting here there at work how will the others react when they meet her and the adventures they will have. This summary sucked sorry. PS I SUCK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SO IF YOU SEE ANYTHING WRONG TELL ME JUST BE KIND ABOUT IT NOT RUDE PLEAS!
1. Ch1 New case and a friend

I only own the OCs and the story line.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

It has been a two years since Naru returned after putting Genes body to rest back in England.

(Mai's POV)

As I run up the stairs of the office I know that if I do not make it in the door in the next ten seconds Naru will say I am late yet again. As I burst through the door I see Naru standing there with a blank face as he looks at me. I smile at him thinking I made it on time.

"Mai...tea...oh and you are late" Naru stated as he entered his cave of solitude.

"Narcissistic teat loving jerk" I mumbled as I turned on the computer then signed in I stomped into the kitchen to make tea for him. I always feel as I should just slip something into his tea but knowing him he would figure it out just by smell. As I grab his cup and the cup of coffee for Lin as I went by the computer I saw that I had an email and thought to my self **_I will look at it once I am done with delivering Naru his tea_** I first went to Lin's door and knocked I heard a "come in" I went inside with the tray and placed the cup on his desk when I did his head snapped up and he said "Thank you" as his hand grabbed the cup and brought it to his mouth. From the looks of it he will probably be working late into the night based on the stacks of paper work all over his desk.

"Lin if you need me to file anything then just call for me." I said as I turned to exit his office.

"I will thank you." Stated Lin as he drank his coffee. I shut the door to his office at that scene and turned towards Naru's office I stood in front of his door and knocked once only to hear "Enter" from the other side of the door. As I opened the door to his office I saw that he was siting there reading a book I was upset with him so I placed his cup on his desk and turned to head out of his office as I exited his office closing the door behind me.

(Naru's POV)

"Enter" I stated while pretending to read my book when Mai set my tea down and did not wait for me to say thanks. As she turned her back to me and headed out of my office shutting the door behind her I was stunned by the change of her daily routine. It made me wonder did she put some thing in the tea. I grabbed the cup of tea and smelt it there was no sign that she did something to it. I ignored the nagging sensation in the back of my head as I started to drink my tea.

(Mai's POV)

As I shut the door to Naru's office I went to my desk and sat down and went to click on the email, when the door opened to revealed an arguing Monk and Ayako, a long with John who was trying to stop them but was failing drastically and behind him was Masako next to a smiling Yasuhara he was the first one to wave and say "Hi Mai." once he said that the others started to acknowledge my presence even Masako who just nodded to me which made me smile. We had gotten closer after Naru left back to England. After that thought that is when I heard Naru's door open.

"This is not a cafe if you want to be loud leave." he stated at he stood outside his office with his arms crossed over his chest with his signature glare plastered on hid face. He quickly turned back around and went back into his office and before he could close the door he shouted "Mai tea!" then closed his door.

I could not help release and sigh of anger as I heard that order. I then went into the kitchen and made him another cup of tea and then went to his office and entered without knocking and set his new cup down and took the old one and left the room quickly without waiting for a thank you.

(Naru's POV)

I did not expect Mai to just enter my office without knocking like she did. I peaked at her through my bangs as she gathered my cup and left an new one and left my office. After she left my office I sat up and started to drink my tea slowly all while thinking.

(Mai's POV)

After I left Naru's office I quickly went back to my desk and that was when I saw who the email was from. It was from my friend Aurora Luxe I had met her in high school when she was a foreign exchange student we became best friends and we were basically attached at the hip the hole time she was here in Japan. I quickly clicked on the message and it read _"Hi Mai it has been a long time since I last saw you I just wanted to tell you that I am coming back to Japan I am coming to visit you and some other friends I have there. I have finished college and I am now officially an PI in other words a_ Private Investigator. _I already talked to Michiru and she told me where you work so when I get to Japan I will be coming there to see you. Oh and by the way I will be there on the 19th cant wait to see you. Love Ya"_ After I read the email I saw that it was sent last week while we were on a case that is when I started to panic. I quickly jumped up from my desk and ran to the calender to see what day it was, my jaw dropped when I saw that it was the 19th today. As I did that everyone was looking at me weird but I just ignored them. Then there was knock on the office door I thought it might be Aurora on the other side of the door but when I opened it there was a old woman standing there with a young man and she asked me "Can you help us I believe that my house is hunted?"

I responded "Sure come in and take a seat I will go get my boss" as I said this the others quieted down and made room for them to sit down I then went to Naru's door knocked and poked my head in and said "We have a client." I then went to Lin's door and told him the exact same thing I told Naru. As I headed in to the main room I asked the two guest "Do you want some thing to drink. Tea, water ,coffee?"

The boy answered "Yes pleas some tea will do." he said with a slight smile on his face the older woman looked up at him and smile at his politeness. I then went into the kitchen and made tea for everyone and brought out the matching set of china and walked into the main area to see eveyone there and only one spot left for me to sit in. That spot just so happens to be right next to Naru I set down the tray and pore every one a cup and pass them out and then I took my seat next to Naru as he asked them to tell him their situation and what their names are then the older woman began to speak about why they need our help.

(Normal POV)

"My name is Chiyoko Kimura and this is my grandson Daisuke Kimura the problems we are having are strange sounds, even sounds of people talking when no one else is around, things moving, objects being thrown at us. At one point Daisuke had a friend over and she was shoved down the stairs she had hand marks on her back, we used to have a nurse that would come help Daisuke take care of me then one day she did not return to help me in the living room so we called her company and asked if she had gone home they said that she had not and that she was still logged in I then had Daisuke go look through the house and out side for her he found that her car was still here but she was no where to be found. We called the cops and filed a missing report then two weeks later she was found dead in the back yard she had been hanged from a tree, she had her arms and throat slit and there was writing next to her body that said you are next in her blood."there was a intake of air by every person in the room except for Naru and Lin as she continued "Then things got worse once Daisuke turned sixteen he would wake up with bruises all over his body and hand print on his throat. Then this morning he woke up with writing on his back saying you have been chose and there are buses shaped as hands all over his back as well." she finished as a single tear slid down her face though the people in the room could tell that she was trying not to cry in public. Naru turned his head left towards Ayako and nodded his head.

Ayako turned towards the clients and asked "Can I take your grandson and look at his injuries I am a doctor?" The woman names Chiyoko turned to her grandson to see him nod yes so she turned back to Ayako and nodded yes. Ayako then stood up and signaled for the boy to follow her when they returned she went up to Naru and whispered in his ear on what she had just seen. Naru then turned to look at Ms. Kimura and said "We will take your case pleas give all you information to my assistant." He said as he pointed at Mai. Ms. Kimura nodded her head as he got up and left the room.

(Mai's POV)

After I had collected all of Ms. Kimura's information and she had left I remembered what my earlier situation was right as there was a knock at the front door.


	2. suprise Ch2

I do not own ghost hunt only the OC and this story line/plot.

(Mai's POV)

At the around of the knock my heart stopped beating. All I could think was _**pleas let it be another client I have to tell Naru that she is comings if it is her then I am so screwed**_ as I walked to the door and placed my hand on the handle and I was turning the handle. As I opened the door all my hope disappeared because there she stood just out side the door.

(Aurora's POV)

When the door opened and I saw older version of Mai standing there looking stunned while staring at me as she stood there whering a pair of black dress plants and a red top with black flats. That was when I jumped on to her and squeezed her very tightly as we fell to the floor I said " Mao I missed you soo much!" As I rubbed my face against her since I know that she does not like that. I wanted to see how irritated I could get her in the first hour because the face that she makes is so adorable. After I did that I sat up on her legs while looking down at her with a big smile on my face as she sat up so our faces were across from each other. "Hi..." Was all I said to her still in shock expression on her face and because of that I could not hold in my laughs. That was where she gives me back and happily with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh Aurora I missed you so much... how have you been." She said as her arms went around me in a strong hold. That was when I decided to pull back from the hug.

"Mai I think it is time that we get up and you tell me who all these people are." I said to Mai as I stood up a put my hand out for her to grab. She reached up for my hand and I pulled her up on her feet after I pulled her up I turned to look at the other people in the room from the right to the left there was a woman with long red hair, one with short black hair in a kimono, a young blond man, a older man with light brow hair, a tall man with black hair, a medium height guy with black hair, as my eyes landed on the last guy who had dark brown hair and glasses that is when I noticed that it was Yasuhara and when our eyes met he briskly walked over to me and enclosed me in his arms as he did so I let out a small sq-eek. He dipped me in order to make it look as if we were kissing his hair was covering my face as he did that he whispered to me "Hello beautiful...I have not seen you in a long time."

(Mean while Naru's POV)

As I heard the office door open and the sound of a crash he quickly jumped out from behind my desk and into the the front office area only to see Mai on the floor with a woman with long pink hair in a black tank top and whit pants and black flats sitting on top of her all of a sudden Mai got up and hugged her and then they both got up but when the girl then looked around the room then out of no where Yasuhara ran across the room and enclosed her and kissed her at that moment Mai squealed and turned to look at all of us as the other cried out in shock. As he did that I could not keep my face strait at the sudden show of emotion but I then quickly regained my composure.

(Back to them Aurora's POV)

"Well I have been fine" as I brought my hand to the back of his head and into his hair and continued to talk as he started to stand up strait "but why are you pretending?" after I said that I pulled his head to mine till our lips met. His eyes widened for a moment and then they closed as I closed mine I could not help but to smile into the kiss. All I could think _**was perfect how I imagined how it would be like**_. All of a sudden I felt his tongue run along my lips my eyes shot open in shock when they did I saw that his eyes were open and he was looking at me. That was when he pulled out of the kiss and I could not help that a blush spread across my face as my mouth fell open. As he stood there with a smirk on his face I quickly slapped his arm and said out loud "What was that...what is with the show of emotion it surprised me... and what in the shell was that at the end?"

At that Yasuhara started to laugh as he hugged me with a big smile on his face. I looked over at Mai only to see her with her mouth agape in shock at what she had just scene. I busted out laughing just seeing the look on her face that was when I noticed the dumbstruck look on the faces of every other person in the room and that was when I totally lost my composure again and started to laugh.

I then looked at Mai once I had calmed down and asked her "So Mai who are these people are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry... Um... This is my friend Aurora Lux from America... Aurora the red head is Ayako Matsuzaki , the woman in the kimono is Masako Hara, the blond man is John Brown, the man with the long hair is Hōshō Takigawa but we call him monk, the tall man over there is Lin Kōujo, and man standing next to him is Naru the one I told you about, and I am guessing that you know Yasuhara because of that scene from earlier.

"Hehe...yeah...well I did tell you that I had a boy friend it is your fault you never asked for his name." I said with a smirk on my face as Yasuhara wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. At that moment I felt him put his face to my neck and kissed it and then bit my ear which I could only blush at his show of affection. After he did that I brought my elbow in contact with his stomach as I said "That is enough...you had the first two minuets to flirt...your time limit is up no more you are in a place of work." I then stomped on his foot and he stepped back from me having a look of disappointment on his face. "Oh don't give me that face you had it coming...get over it. Now lets get down to business Mai... so tell me why you did not tell me that you work for a physic research company?"


End file.
